Sparkles Are Scary
by TheAngelicPyro
Summary: [UNDER CONSTRUCTION] Jamie Oliver Green, the youngest of three sisters, thinks that she's living life best she can. That is, of course, before she had met her unfortunate end and gets reborn into her favorite show. But why, oh why, did she have to be reborn as the random sparkles 'n flowers' twin sister? {SI-OC and the flow isn't the best)
1. Sparkles, Why?

Summary: Jamie Oliver Green, the youngest of three tomboy sisters, thinks that she's living life best she can. That is, of course, before she had met her unfortunate end and gets reborn into the anime she was borderline obsessed about. But why, oh why, did she have to be reborn as the random sparkles 'n flowers' twin sister!?

AN: This is my first attempt at a fanfiction, let alone a KHR! fanfic. So while I appreciate constructive criticism, please don't blatantly say that you hate it if you do. If you hate this, I'm sorry that this isn't towards your liking. Now on with the show!

DISCLAIMER: If I was actually the owner of this amazing creation, I would actually be able to art without being a failure.

 **EDIT** : As of 12/5/17, this chapter has been edited into something less shitty.

* * *

There comes a time where you question why you try.

Why do you get up in the morning? Responsibilities? Necessity? Maybe you don't want to seem like a burden to your family of four, with a widowed mother and two other sisters helping you every step of the way?

Ha, can you guess which one was my case yet?

So when my life get brutally snatched away from me, does it really surprise you that my first thought is wondering, " _Shit, did I_ _finish doing the chores?"_

The next, if you were wondering, was if my family would be able to pay the funeral service.

We were extremely impoverished, after all.

Yet the weirdest thing was the whole rebirth process. It was warm and safe one moment, then the next, my breathing had been hard, chest too constricted to comprehend my situation.

When I take my 'first look' at the world I live in, it was too _bright._ I saw my new "Mother" (as soon as my eyes were used to the white shine of the hospital,) smile tiredly at me, the (were those...sparkles?) backdrop behind her practically illuminating her features.

Then comes the absolutely disgusting part of the whole process. The part normal children forget. The breastfeeding. Let me tell you, so far in my short lifespan, that was the single most traumatic experience of my technically tiny life.

Though, I realize, that I am not alone in the breastfeeding endeavor. I see patches of bright orange hair on my new 'sibling.' Apparently, my mother had twins. I wonder if I have a different hair color then my new sibling? Oh hey. I'm crying. I've been crying. This whole time. As a side effect, apparently, from crying and just natural baby-ness, I became tired. Really tired. Like, I've-had-2-hours-of-sleep-from-working-all-night tired.

As I was falling asleep, I heard my Mother name my new twin and I.

They, (she?) was Kyoko Sasagawa, and I was now Hikaru Sasagawa. Oh, that explains all the weird sparkles I guess.

* * *

When I woke up, it was to gray eyes. It freaked me the fuck out, so (on babies' instinct) I started to cry. The gray eyes widened, and (to the EXTREME) yelled, "MOM! SHE'S CRYING, TO THE EXTREME!"

Well, at least he got her attention. A bit loud around two babies though.

Mother came (fast walking? Should she even be up?) with an expression of absolute delight. I wonder if I woke up later than expected.

Also, if you think my priorities of chores and family over the fact that I died odd, then fuck you.

I would be more than willing to sacrifice my life again and again and again, if it were to save another or help my family with living more comfortably.

Back to the present, my mother entered carrying a Sasagawa Kyoko. Kyoko looked at me and squealed in utter delight. Then she gave me one of her first Kyoko smiles. I faintly smiled back and laughed. Ryohei then decided that his new little sisters are both and I quote, "EXTREMELY EXTREME!" It was 'extremely' amazing to hear that from my new older brother.

Then I thought of Lira and Haley, my _other_ older siblings. All the people I had grown to love and wish to protect. My mom, still needing what I failed to give her, the child on the corner whom I had "adopted," the kids at the shelter down the road, whom I occasionally stopped by to help out. I still had things to settle in my world, not exist in a world previously a manga and anime!

This wasn't fair.

I had shit to get done, so it wasn't time to sit on my ass a helpless baby with trust issues.

"-ru!? Hikaru!? Are you ok!?"

Oh. Apparently spacing out in front of an supposedly overprotective parent with a child looking at nothing with a blank face freaks them out. Who knew.

I made some kind of gurgling noise as a response, then realized I was hungry. Sparkle Parent Ver. Mom learned this as well. This was now the most traumatic experience as I was more awake.

I was thrilled when I was finally able to eat regular (baby) food instead of drinking her...milk...

* * *

So yeah! First chapter! Yay! Posting this on my birthday too! Wooh! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the first experience with Jamie/Hikaru! Oh, and i did some research for the meaning of her new name! The fruit of my labor gave me a name meaning radiance, to shine, light, or brightness since her brother _is_ the sun guardian after all.

~ TheAngelicPyro


	2. Shit! Dim Sparkles?

Hey! Next chapter already cause I was really excited for writing about Hikaru! Thank you to Blue16Talons, MinatoLover1, Creatus O' Spiritus, Kminari, almakarma18, Mo-Freakin, and emma loves it for following this humble story of mine! And a very sincere thank you to Mo-Freakin! I really do appreciate your review! (I also _love_ reincarnated stories! They're my favorite!) [Please don't get mad for all the incorrect use of bad stuff that exists.] This is gonna (hopefully) be a longer chapter than the first one, as I want to write long chapters for this story.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Katekyo Hitman: Reborn! to the EXTREME!

WARNING: Slight morbidity, always gonna have cursing, and death, cause, you know, its a fanfic about a person getting reborn, sooo... But only the stuff italicized is the past life part!

 **EDIT : **As of 12/5/17, this chapter has been edited into something less shitty.

* * *

 _Ahh! Dark, sketchy, alleyways are always my favorite place to go! ( Please note the sarcasm.) If you're screaming at me to not go here, then that is a shame because of the business I have here. Unfortunately, since hospital people are bastards (not really, they probably are born with married parents, but still) and won't give my mom the ONE GODDAMN ORGAN THAT SHE NEEDS, I have to go to the red light district to get the damn thing._

 _So as any proper red light district, it was creepy as hell._

 _Meaning creepers tended to, you know, stalk me._

 _Not very well though, considering the fact that most were drunk, but still creepy as shite._

 _Anyways, as I found the place I was looking for, this clearly sketchy guy walked up from behind and pulled out a knife. No, I did not die via knife...at least, not immediately. The only thing he did with the knife was cut open the duct tape on the door frame because of his presumably broken lock. He let me inside and said, "You the one going by 'False Robin'?" I nodded, as it would have been stupid to use my real name so I came up with a code name. Even if it sounded extremely stupid. He handed me an old donut bag that held a container inside of it. He then said, "Missy, it would do yourself a favor by leavin' now." I was not nearly as naive to not here the warning in that statement. I paid him as promised, then got the fuck out of that place quickly. Of course, leaving a place like that in a hurry, means that if you aren't careful enough, you could make a lot of noise. _

_Guess who did exactly that._

 _Correct! Me_ _._

 _The only dumbass not as_ _experienced in matters like these._

 _Which attracted drunk-off-their-asses creepy guys. Remember those guys? The ones in the beginning? Yeah. Those fuckers started limping, groaning, and spoke with raspy voices towards me like they were zombies. The drunk guy-zombie horde came from all sides, effectively trapping me. They, (while weak) overpowered me with their masses of jackasses. Then someone brought a beer bottle and smashed it on my head, making my vision blurry as i was becoming unconscious. The bitches all got pieces of glass from the broken bottle, deciding to stab me with their newly acquired weapon._

 _See? I just got shanked... Though, I did still die, which is a pain. Oh well..._

* * *

When I turned one, it had been about half a year since I started eating solids instead of consuming you-know-what. While I prefer actual solid food, the relationship between me and baby food grew better after a while. As did my sibling friendship with my EXTREME older brother, and my sweet, adorable twin sister.

Oh yeah, my hair. Turns out that I have a mix between the Sasagawa siblings. Imagine a baby with silver hair that had hints of orange around the edges. Then do the same for the eyes, only darker. Then you would get me! An orange-silvery milkshake that probably would taste like spoiled milk in a blender.

On another note, I had never seen my father before. Only Mother was around Ryohei, Kyoko, and I. But I will assume that my dad had hair like Ryoheis' because of mom's silky, orange, Kyoko-lookalike hair.

Also, (unsurprisingly) my brother's first word before we were born was EXTREME. My first word(s) was tuna fish (also unsurprising.) Kyoko's had been flower. Well, 'fower' but you get the gist. Also, around that time was when I first met our ever-smiley baseball idiot Yamamoto Takeshi. With his mother.

The creepy thing was, he was, in personality (at least, when he was speaking in little baby grunts and laughs), a replica of Mrs. Yamamoto Ame. Not that is was _bad_ , per say, but slightly creepy. I had the thought of possibly saving her from dying, but then that would do drastic effects to the story line beside me even existing. Even then, I never knew how she died in the first place, so that plan would just crash and burn. Turns out that Mother-Dearest knew Mrs. Yamamoto cause they were friends. The only reason I met the Future-Rain-Guardian was (secretly) to show off their children. I guess that's the difference between Mother-Rain and Child-Rain; one is always super competitive, while the other is only sometimes super competitive.

I'd like to say I made a tentative friendship with Yamamoto-Kun, but knowing his personality, he probably thought of us as best friends. I don't believe that's necessarily a bad thing though...

* * *

Never assume that, as peaceful as Namimori is portrayed, it doesn't have its share of problems.

It started when I had gone to the market with my dearest siblings and the Queen of Sparkleville herself. There was a sign that said, "Please donate to help the homeless." with a box beneath it, practically empty.

The person who also saw this sign, was the one, the only, SAWADA NANA! Or to me, known as "The Mother of the Main Character. And just take a random guess at what type of fish she had with her. A TUNA-FISH. He looked fucking adorable as a baby too. Off-track a bit... Then I realized how many people were homeless, even they were never noticed or shown in the manga, nor the anime. My Mother noticed this fact as well, and the shine in her eyes and backdrop of sparkles around her dimmed. She swiftly made her way towards the box, put all the money she currently had into it, then walked away with a slightly angry look in her eye that would look normal to others as they only saw the cheerful-looking side, but to her family, we could easily tell she was upset.

* * *

When we got home, Ryo-nii asked, "MOM! WHAT'S WRONG, TO THE EXTREME?" She sighed, and calmly explained to Ryo-nii that she was disappointed in humankind at the EXTREME moment. The reason why, of course, was because of how little money people spared for others with almost no money at all. It makes her sad with how frugal people could be. I thought that people just didn't want to give _their_ money to an unknown, therefore non-existent, human being with lives of their own and possibly have a family to take care of.

It sucks, because I had been like those homeless people needed to be donated to.

We never truly got our hopes up, because in the end, humanity eventually only cares for its self.

* * *

We went back to the market, to 'buy' (Mother wanted to see if humankind could redeem themselves) food.

Guess who made someone donate.

Here's a hint: They have tonfas, and will soon have a really kinky catchphrase. And they're kid. A really, really bloodthirsty kid.

The Carnivore himself, Hibari Kyoya!

Mother was indeed satisfied.

* * *

Yay! Second chapter already! I wanted to show off main characters interactions, and Hibari seemed to somehow get here! Oh! I have a couple questions. Should I do omakes? If I do, you guys would need to give me suggestions. Do you want pairings? I'm honestly indifferent on that, so if you want, I can make a poll. Last question, I swear. Was it a cliche death? Thanks for reading!

~ TheAngelicPyro


	3. Pissed off Sparkles?

Thank you Thanatos147 for your very helpful review! I made a poll, so if you wanna vote, it's on my profile. Now here is another chapter!

DISCLAIMER: I _would_ bite you to death but I don't own Katekyo Hitman: Reborn!

WARNING: Tuna-fish harm. Mild bullying. Also purple eating people's faces off.

 **EDIT : **As of 12/5/17, this chapter has been edited into something less shitty.

* * *

I was five when I first saw a little purple...flame...

It was when I saw a young child around my age getting punched and kicked on the first day of preschool by a couple of six year olds. The poor fellow five year old was whimpering, with tears running down his pudgy little face. I immediately got absolutely pissed. Who had the right to hurt a child? Next thing I knew, the kid was still on the ground, but now he was looking at _me_ fearfully. I then saw in the corner of my eye, the three bullies on the ground, unconscious with their faces scrunched up in agony with what seemed like painful-looking burns. Some were still burning with what looked like... Is that, _purple fire_!?

As I was mesmerized by the purple fire, the kid from earlier very timidly said, "Th-than-thank y-you v-very much..." I blinked. Turns out, that the kid was Tsunayoshi Sawada, son of the Young Lion, and future Decimo. Huh. I blinked again. So, apparently, while I thought all this, poor Yoshi-chan here was freaking out cause I wasn't responding when he shook my shoulders (softly, cause it's the tuna) and snapped his fingers in front of my face. It was adorable, really.

Kyoko had already headed off to class _way_ before me. She wanted to make a good impression, I suppose. Of course, considering the fact that I was almost late- Shit! I'm 20 minutes late! I dragged tunafishy while running to my class.

* * *

We ran inside, me catching Tunas' ghost as it was floating away. Everyone stared at us. "Carry on. It's all good here, I swear." Everyone sweatdropped. Kyoko had a crowd around here, with her smiling her brightest, sparkly smile. "Ohayo, Hikaru-nee!" Kyoko said, as the flowers around here sparkled. "EHHH!?" Oh yeah. Lots of people were surprised, to say in the least.

Tsuna, the dear, was unconscious (cause, you know, a soul leaving a body is a serious thing) but woke up, tripped over Casper's foot, fell flat on his face, tried to get up but hit his head on the edge of a round table, then was knocked out again. It all happened within the span of 30 seconds. While, slightly hilarious, I couldn't help but get pissed as the preschoolers started laughing at him. Then that gave birth to the depressing nickname that followed him to middle school. One of the kids called out, "He is really dame! Why not be called Dame-Tsuna?"

Kids of all ages can be jackasses, ya know? I saw Kyoko, looking happy and smiling with her new friends, laughing at my Tunafish. I felt horrified. Was no one gonna defend Tsuna except me? Speaking of which, the child who came up with that horrid nickname started walking towards the area I was in. Bad, bad move, kid. I may or may not have punched him. Then pressed all the pressure points on his arm. Then the teacher who went somewhere, came back, and saw me in front of a small child who was writhering in pain on the ground. Clearly, to the teacher, I was the one in the wrong here.

That stupid bitch didn't even hear _my_ side of the story. The lady just grabbed my arm, and dragged me out of the room. When we were outside of the class, she lectured me on 'proper female behavior that does not involve fighting.' I snorted, thinking of my likely future with my brother teaching me boxing. She then dragged me by the arm to the Principles' office to call my mother.

She said, "Young lady, your parents need to teach you manners!" I laughed, sounding slightly strained, even to my ears. "Miss, my Mother is all alone as I have never even _met_ my father, has three children to take care of, one who is extremely extreme, another who was a girl reborn into her favorite anime, along with a girl who always has sparkles around her. She also has to juggle work into her schedule along with taking care of her kids. Do you honestly believe she would have the time to teach manners to a five year old when normal five year olds barely remember their early lives?

She was stunned, as no five year old should know what half of those words even mean, nor understand the struggles of being an adult. I had to, as I had to grow up quickly at only age 14.

"May I go back to class, Mrs. Ruiz?"

She nodded, still dazed. (It did not compute.)

I took that chance to go back to class, my shoes making a little pitter patter against the tile flooring as I walked back to class.

* * *

The rest of the day went, smoothly, I guess. There was five round tables in my class. Tuna and I sat at one together in the back, while Kyoko sat in the front with the jerks who made fun of Tsuna. Tsu-kun was still partly terrified of me, but wanted to be friends cause of my adamant demand and vibe around that said, "Mess with him. I dare you. Try me you fuckers." The rest of the class (except for the ever oblivious twin of mine) were scared because of what I did to that jackass from earlier.

I walked with Tuna-kun home, while Kyoko went with Onii-Chan. If I had a nickel every time Tuna-Chan fell, tripped, slipped, got chased by tiny dogs, rolled down a hill, and got knocked out, I would have a shitload of nickels. By the time we made it to the Sawada residence, the poor fish had so many scrapes and bruises that I felt pain just by looking at them.

Nana opened the door, and said, "Ara Ara! Did you make a new friend Tsu-kun?" He stuttered out a feeble reply and said, "H-hai, okaa-san." She ushered us in, and told us to go to his room while she makes snacks. Oh, and like she always does, she told me to call her Maman.

I sat on his bed, and stared at the future-telling bed sheet. It had rain, falling on a cat who was pissed, with a skylark get pricked by a pineapple, with cows in the eating in the sunlight. "Tuna-fish?" I called out hesitantly. "Where did you get this sheet?" He looked surprised at me calling him a tuna, but responded anyway. "O-okaa-san made it for me." Wow. Was Nana- sorry, _Maman,_ secretly able to tell the future? Who knows, at this point. Actually, it would make sense as to why she accepted random kids into her household. That, or she is just impossibly oblivious. I don't know what to believe now.

My internal musings were interrupted by a small, timid voice.

"W-would you m-mind I-if I was your fr-friend? Ahh, I'm sorry! I-its ok if y-you don't want to be my fr-friend..." The small child looked down, ashamed of himself. "Why wouldn't I want to be your friend?" He looked up so quickly and so hopeful that we could be friends that it broke my heart. How could someone this nice and kind, be so surprised that I would be willing to be his friend?

I did it.

I gave in to the urge.

I hugged a tuna.

Then he smiled.

A brilliant, better-than-Kyoko's smile. A smile that had an aura of warmth, affection, and most of all, acceptance. **_I never felt so loved and cared for._** "Thank you!" The realization of why Tsuna had the purest Vongola sky flames other than Giotto was obvious to me now. I have a feeling that becoming friends with a Tuna was a good thing. He deserved at least one friend. Now I have come to the moment of, "Oh shit!" I might've accidentally started choking the poor guy during the hug.

Still, the sight of his grin left me feeling giddy, my cold dark heart finally softening.

* * *

I left with the lingering effect of his sky flames washing over me in the masses.

Seriously, that with a happy, adorkable, little tunayoshi was enough to melt my heart. Maman had this odd, knowing look in her eye. It was a bit unnerving, to say in the least.

I walked home, pondering my new friendship with a tuna fish. Well, now I could tell Takeshi that I'm friends with a fish. Oh yeah... Ame Yamamoto, an amazing mother and wife, died from a car crash when we were 4. Less than a year ago now, I reckon. Death by a drunk, now-murderer of my aunt and wasn't fully 'there' for the past year, which is why I'm he didn't go to preschool today. I'm hoping to cheer him up, or at least make him smile with my news. With that thought in mind, I decided to take a detour to TakeSushi's before heading home.

* * *

Oh no! The dreaded cliffhanger! Well, it was bound to happen sooner or later, right? For a poll made for Hikaru's love life, check out my profile. Oh, and since I am now on Spring Break, chapters will come quickly!

~TheAngelicPyro


	4. Pained Sparkles

So, there were a couple issues I had while editing this (more at the bottom,) and for any who had trouble accessing chapter 10, my deepest apologies. Now, on with the show!

DISCLAIMER: Kufufu... Angel here doesn't have control over the real me nor does she own Katekyo Hitman: Reborn! She could never own D. Gray-Man or Fullmetal Alchemist quotes.

Warning(s): Mentions of depression and general sadness with the future baseball idiot.

* * *

I walked to TakeSushi to tell Takeshi about Tsuna, when I saw a person sitting on a bench near TakeSushi kicking their feet like a child with their head down. I took a closer look and realized that it was Takeshi! He... He was crying though... "Ta- Takeshi?" I asked tentatively. He looked up and saw me. Then he pissed me off with what he did next. He pulled a fake smile onto his face. "Hey Hikaru!" He said in a false cheerful voice.

"Stop it."

Why did he look so surprised that I could see through his façade? "Please. Stop pretending that everything is all fine and dandy when it really isn't. You act as if you carry the weight of the world upon your shoulders all alone but Tsuyoshi and I are there too. Believe me, we all missed her."

"Yamamoto Ame was an amazing woman with an awesome son along with a practically adopted daughter and a loving husband. She was loved by almost, if not all the population of Namimori, Japan. She was kind to everyone and had an even temper most of the time, unless you woke her up early. If you were ever sad, she always had a calm, soothing aura around her and would comfort you to the best of her ability."

"I know that you miss her, but you can't just give up and stay stagnant. Don't stop, and keep walking. You have legs, so get up and use them. Never stop moving forward. Stop reliving that moment you saw that she was gone from this world and open your eyes. This is the next step in your life. Welcome to the new year Yamamoto Takeshi."

At that moment, was the exact time I reached him to pull him into a hug. He cried into my sweater, while saying a final goodbye to his deceased mother. He fell into a strangely peaceful sleep, murmuring, "Thank you." repeatedly. Tsuyoshi came out of the shadow he was watching from, and signaled that after he carried Takeshi upstairs to bed, that we were going to have a talk.

"How? You talked and looked like you know tragedy like that from experience, but your barely even five years old which would make it impossible to understand at such a young age. So how?" He looked at me accusingly. I sighed. Such a loaded question. So I told him part of the truth. That I remembered my past life who had crappy cards dealt to her so that she understood it more than enough at a young age.

"Oh no! Mom's gonna kill me!" So I might've, maybe, possibly forgotten that the sparkle mum still doesn't know where I am as far as I know. "Gomen, Tsuyoshi-san! I have to hurry home to avoid Mother getting anymore worried! Bye!" I was out the door by the time I said the word 'bye'.

* * *

I stopped under a flickering street lamp to catch my breath. It just so happened that a certain carnivore was patrolling Namimori to protect the peace. "What are you doing here, herbivore?" He asked, with his eyes trying to perceive any possible threat around the area.

"Hello, Hibari-San. I am technically an omnivore but whatever floats your boat. I was running earlier so Mother wouldn't get too worried, but I needed to take a breather. I gotta get going now, but nice chat! See ya later!"

He grabbed my arm.

"Halt, omnivore. I didn't give you permission to leave." Woah. He actually called me an omnivore. I really hope he doesn't 'ask' me to fight him...

He did. That jackass.

Since I only meant it in the literal way, I got bitten to death. Though... He stopped before lifelong damage was done. It was a bit weird... Then he offered (more like demanded) to carry me home. Weird, but useful, considering that I was in too much pain to move on my own. He also bandaged my wounds. Seemed like he had done that often.

Somehow, he knew where I lived. Slightly creepy Hibari, slightly creepy... Onii-San and Mother freaked the fuck out when I arrived home covered in bruises and cuts in various places around my body. Then again, Hibari just held me and knocked on the door saying when it was opened, "Train the omnivore. She is too weak." Well, at least I would be trained...

* * *

Stupid.

That was the first word that came to mind when I saw the omnivore.

Why would an herbivorous-looking child stand under a street lamp when there could be sexual predators?

Then I talked to her.

She called herself an omnivore. Seeming to be a herbivore, but can act like a carnivore, right?

So I fought her.

Then I couldn't.

Not that it was because of her small animal-like nature, but I was... Not enjoying biting her to death.

Why?

The protector of Namimori couldn't fight a weak herbivore?

Curious.

Since it wasn't fun, I stopped.

And patched the omnivore up.

Why? Just a regular, weak herbivore... So why was there a little purple flame dancing across her fingertips? She didn't seem to notice it, so it wasn't hurting her.

Then I took her home. I knew of her annoyingly loud older brother, because of the trouble he always caused his neighbors with his loud voice.

I knocked, and said that the omnivore needed to learn how to fight because of her natural weakness of being born a herbivore/carnivore.

I then left.

Odd.

That was the ideal word to describe our encounter.

Yet I found another one. A better one.

Perfect.

* * *

Just a lil Hibari POV to hopefully brighten up your day! Any thoughts on helping Takeshi with getting over the passing of his mom? (I literally had to copy and paste this from my Wattpad because I deleted the original while editing it.) Have a great day, and please leave a review on your way out!

~ TheAngelicPyro


	5. Sparkle Marshmallows?

So... I had a disappearing act... And its been weeks... I'm sorry! (In all honesty, this chapter was a bitch to write! I had some trouble writing Byakuran so I'm not sure if he seemed ooc. If he did, my sincerest apologies.) For the inspiration of this chapter, I'm gonna call out MadaraUchiha-Chan though! Thank you to all those who followed and favorited! And now, on with the show!

DISCLAIMER: *eats marshmallows calmly* The pyromaniac over there could never claim me or Tsunayoshi-Kun~! Tsuna: HIIEEEEEE! SHE DOESNT OWN THE LORAX, MM, OR HOMESTUCK EITHER! Author-person: Just little references never hurt anyone~!

Warning(s): Marshmallow madness ensures. And a lot of the lil swirly swirls. Also, I've already sold my soul to Hussie.

 **EDIT** : As of 12/5/17, this chapter has been edited into something less shitty.

* * *

Hikaru was waking up, all normal like, when there is a marshmallow thrown at her window. Then a marshmallow that was attached to a rock. That broke _her_ window. That son bitch was gonna die, now. Ryohei already left early morning for his training, and Kyoko started heading to school.

Shit.

There is legit, one character in KHR who eats marshmallows/has a bag of marshmallows practically every time he is shown on screen.

...Or, in this case, throws them attached to rocks? Uhh, I don't know that one either...

I looked out the window to see a creeper-smile on the face of that guy who's main colors are purple and white.

The Marshmallow-Obsessed leader of the Gesso and co-leader of the Milfiore mafia, Byakuran. Except, less take-over-the-world I hope. Why he was here outside my window? Who the fuck knows, but I guess I'll have to find out. He _did_ creepily throw marshmallows at my window.

I got dressed in a black t-shirt with a unicorn having a chainsaw attached to its horn slashing a rainbow with the words, "Stereotypes are a not nice thing." Underneath with my jacket that had the godtier sign for Knight of Time on the back cause Homestuck.

It felt like a 'fuck you' to future Byakuran who had everyone in White Spell wear... Well, white.

I went downstairs to greet said creeper, and found him apologizing fast as shit to the, "most incredible creations ever created," as he put it. Alrightly.

When he saw me though, he immediately stood up, dusting himself off while still smiling that...unsettling smile of his.

"You are an anomaly. How do you exist? Only this world, have you ever even been conceived. Amazing! More fun to this game~!" He had been muttering to himself, but I could still hear him. How did he know about the parallel worlds? Isn't it too early? The reason he knew originally, was because of Shoichi messing with the Ten-Year Bazooka, so how?

I... Probably fucked up the timeline just by being here, actually.

Oops.

Oh well.

He started to speak to me, then things just spiraled down from there.

"Hello~! Wanna destroy the world with me~?"

What?

I'm sorry, what?

Why the fuck would I even agree to fracking _destroy the world_!?

My obvious utter shock and confusion (and 'you must be fucking kidding me, right?' expression) must have shown on my face, cause he did that weird mix of a giggle and a laugh before explaining.

"Cause you're interesting~! Also, you're new, so I want to get to know you~! You're unique, you know~!'

Oh dear. I've caught the attention of a homicidal maniac. That is a very not good thing. A very not good thing at all.

So I asked a stupid question. "Do I get a choice in the matter?"

Cue another giggle-laugh.

"Nope~!"

Well fuck.

Then I got the urge to bang my head against a wall. Or a dictionary. Anything hard, really.

"You're gonna be late to school, my little Robin~!" He said. Oh joy. He even gave me a nickname. Is it because my jacket is red? Oh, very clever, marshmallow bastard.

Wait. School is a thing. Oh noes, the error buddy. Error 707, does not compute.

You know what? I don't even care that we have a stupid uniform. I am way too lazy to change. I personally, love my shirt, so screw you teachers! ...and imma start heading to school now...yep..

* * *

As I half-ran half-walked to school, I joined up with Takeshi, who was also gonna end up late.

Apparently, my speech to him made him motivated to begin living again and start going to school. He slept through his alarm mostly because 5 year olds don't normally stay up that late.

In all seriousness, I'm happy he's back. I hated seeing him depressed and angry and melancholic. So, him being the Takeshi I remembered, was amazing.

* * *

Takeshi really hadn't been planning on going to school that day. He was thinking of _possibly_ starting the next week, but dad was adamant.

(He didn't tell Hikaru that though.)

Now, he was happy that he was going. For one thing, he got to see his best friend. Another, would be sharing baseball puns and jokes. Yes, you heard that correctly. In truth, he _loved_ puns and jokes and sometimes even pickup lines about baseball. Though most of the pickup lines he knew, he didn't understand.

Here is a sample, "I wondered why the baseball was getting bigger and bigger. Then it hit me!"

Yeah... Even Takeshi thought that was dull.

But there are better ones out there! (He was very proud of the rest of his arsenal.)

On another note, Hikaru was also running late to school.

(Well, should he really be surprised? She loves to sleep and is lazy.)

He felt so much more comfortable in her presence.

He wondered if she would enjoy his jokes.

(She would. She was a a sucker for cheesy pickup lines and puns.)

(But he didn't know that. He was too afraid to ask)

* * *

~Omake~

Hikaru was waking up, trying to shut her alarm clock off. Ryohei already left early morning for his training, and Kyoko had already started heading to school.

Shit.

She was gonna be late to school!

Mother was adamant that she would be pissed if Hikaru was late again!

(She heard the distant cry of someone apologizing quickly to something. They were speaking to fast for her to hear what, though.)

Ok then.

Hikaru hurried to school, leaving a white-haired, lavender-turned-amethyst-eyed, weeping Byakuran in the dust. She also didn't notice a redheaded nerd tripping over his feet into a person who scolded him.

And so, Byakuran prayed for vengeance as he was the Lorax, and he spoke for the marshmallows!

* * *

I'm sorry! I recently rewatched The Lorax and couldn't help myself! If any of y'all read Homestuck, mind leaving a review on your favorite character? The anniversary is in a few days, and I want to celebrate it somehow! To anyone unfamiliar with Homestuck: you should go read it! The beginning is rather boring, but it gets super fun when you meet the rest of the crew! (Sorry for all the Homestuckness; I'll get over it in a couple days.)

~ TheAngelicPyro


	6. The Sparkle Child of the Stars

Hey y'all. I has done fucked up. My phone was damaged and that was the device I used most often to write on here. My sincerest apologies for that. The poll for Hikaru's love interest is still open, but next time I update I will take it down. Luckily and unluckily for y'all, I update _really_ slowly. I know I don't say it often enough, but thank you for all the reviews, follows, and favorites! Now, let's get on with the show!

DISCLAIMER: Author-San is ranked absolutely last in people who own Katekyo Hitman: Reborn! and update often! (Oh how you hurt me so! I can't exactly deny the second one though...)

Warning(s): death, cursing, [human experimentation, (just in case, you never know), and possible triggering.] **[ONLY AT THE BEGINNING.]**

* * *

 **WHERE IT STARTS**

* * *

It was when she recently turned five years old.

Her mom wanted her to spend time with her supposed "relatives."

She never expected to be left with them and tortured for "conditioning to be better dealt with" as they put it.

They used her as an experiment.

She wasn't alone either.

There were kids of all ages, no older than 15.

Most of the younger ones perished from the tests they made the children take.

Some were given deformities.

Others...were suicidal.

Those who survived, had to go through _more_ pain and suffering.

Even after all that, she managed to make some tentative friends.

They did, of course, eventually die while she was in their care.

She didn't even get to tell them her real name, for Kamisama's sake!

They actually all called each other by nicknames that started with the first letter of their name.

Hers had been Nairobi.

Theirs were...she didn't want to remember that.

If she remembered, she also was reminded of their horrific deaths.

Life was, indeed, most definitely cruel.

* * *

 **END OF THE BAD STUFF**

* * *

Hikaru stared.

There was a softly crying baby in an alley beside a large book.

She honestly would have missed them if the tunayoshi hadn't pointed him out.

(Tsuna only found him because he tripped into the alleyway.)

Hikaru picked up the small bundle of child and knew immediately who it was. The little star-eyed boy was Fuuta, the ranking prince. The child who always had lived on the run, with no proper childhood. Hikaru was _definitely_ gonna fix that.

The small child only looked up in wonder, coming to a complete stop on crying. Then he promptly fainted in her arms, assumingly from mal-nourishment and nothing to eat or drink for days.

* * *

We brought him to TakeSushi because Maman's house was further away. Tuna-child dearest, not knowing where we were, stood awkwardly beside me as I attempted to speak to Tsuyoshi. I didn't want to be loud because then I would wake up Fuuta, but it was hard getting his attention while carrying a sleeping smolbean.

Then I heard the familiar laugh from my best friend.

"Ohayo, Hikaru! Oree? Is that a baby?"

I think it's safe to say that Tsuyoshi-san was _very_ confused.

Then I heard... _her._

"Ohayo Takeshi-kun!"

Yep. My mean sibling.

Tsuna was cowering behind me because he was scared of...well, poor tunachild was absolutely terrified of all people he didn't know.I also kept forgetting to introduce The fishy child to Badass sword wielder.

Oh yeah. So Takeshi and I got close, but Takeshi and Kyoko are just barely count as also always feels slightly uncomfortable around her, as she is... _a **fangirl.**_

Yes. It did, indeed happen.

So basically, everytime she is around him, she flirts shamelessly.

Also, she never became friends with Hana Kurokawa, nor become Tsuna's crush which was kinda good and kinda bad. Good, because Hana is an amazing person and I really wanted to be friends with her, bad because plot. But, the plot is no longer a relative thing because I exist.

... Dammit...

I can't help but keep thinking about it like it's still an anime that I used to watch, or a manga I used to read when this plane of existence is now my reality.

It's so...lonely...

No one can understand the pain of knowing the future, or at least, a possible one. Then again, there is Luce, Aria, and Yuni, but they have clairvoyance from being descendants of Sepira, not death and existing where you aren't supposed to. The fact is, I'm not supposed to be alive, or _here_ in the first place!

What if I mess up, or make a seemingly small mistake that kills everyone? Or screw up a fighting thing by being a harmless bystander? Or somehow mess up the flow of the original story and hurt someone important and put everyone in a state of depression or something? What if I actually get Tsuna killed by Shoichi in the future? What if-

All the possibilities of ways that I could easily fuck up the story were running rampant in my mind, each one worse than the previous one.

Later, I realized that I was crying waterfalls. No one knew what to do or how to help.

And that, ladies and gentlemen, was my first panic attack. In this life, anyways.

My tears woke up Fuuta, who in turn, started crying along with me.

Then Tsunayoshi, Takeshi, and even Kyoko gave me sympathetic hugs to somehow try to block out the pain I was feeling from being virtually _useless._

The only thing that surprised me was that Kyoko gave me a hug along with Tuna and Sushi child.

I didn't remember that any of this happened, reason being that I passed out due to the tears.

Apparently, I was repeatedly saying in my sleep, "I'm sorry, it's all my fault, I don't belong here..."

Everyone said their disagreements with my statement.

* * *

Fuuta was taken under my wing, after I promised to take amazing care of him. He was hunted by low and high-life mafia men, but I was kept safe mostly thanks to Kyoya, though Sawada Nana knew martial arts so whenever I was attacked with Fuuta near Maman, she kicked their asses.

Kyoko still loathed me, though there were times when I was tolerable to be around.

Tsunafishy became tentative friends to close friends with Takeshi bean (not best friends cause I called dibs) and the three of us were almost inseparable. Almost. I still had a kid to take care of!

* * *

We all were seven, almost eight, and Fuuta was a toddler. A really, _really_ adorable toddler. He would crawl onto the couch and curl up into a ball to sleep.

His first step, everyone was over the moon at how cute it was.

His first word, however, was not surprising cause of how often it was said... (It was extreme.)

Nii-san was super happy, and the background behind him became... Sparkly with shiny, magically appearing flowers! (I never knew he had that power too...)

Mom... Disappeared...

She had gone on a supposed week-long business trip to Kyoto, then never came back...

Ryohei had taken it upon himself take care of all of us. Including Fuuta.

That was how he got his scar.

We were walking from the store, when some mafia guys tried to take Fuuta again. Nii-san fought against them and won, only after getting a cut on the left side of his chin. He still went to the hospital, but unlike Kyoko, I didn't make him promise to stop fighting. I made him promise to take care of himself and those important to him. After he did, Kyoko had run in, sobbing her little heart out. She only said that he was reckless, then fell asleep on top of him. I left shortly after, saying, "Be safe." as habit. He only chuckled and replied, "Ditto."

As I left the room, I got a bad feeling. A _really_ bad feeling.

* * *

And done! Longer than I planned, but y'all deserve it! Please review, (It's fun to read what people think of my stories!) and I shall see you next time!

~ TheAngelicPyro


	7. Always Sparkle With Care

My sincerest apologies for not posting a chapter in a long while.

So at first, the winner was the self-proclaimed Carnivore. Then it was the Marshmallow Mastermind. But the one who won (rather surprising cause he almost lost) was Tunafishy! It was definitely a close race, but in the end, the tuna prevailed! A new(ish) thing that's happened. You might have noticed that I made Hikaru and Tsuna officially a ship on the character place area thing!

DISCLAIMER: I could never own Katekyo Hitman: Reborn! cause I have no imagination.

Warning(s): shameless setting up the ship, a lil thing in the mountains, hints at sad stuff (very sad please don't kill me,) and as always, cursing.

* * *

"Yo, Hibari!"

"Loud herbivore. Why are you hospitalized."

"I was helping my lil brother. He has enemies. The bad kind. Can you take him under your wing when he gets older?"

"Hnn. I'll see if he has potential."

"Thank you, TO THE EXTREME!"

* * *

I started thinking of how to ask Ryohei to teach me boxing for one, to protect Fuuta in the future and two, not be helpless when Tsuna eventually becomes a mafia boss. After all, the target to get to a mafia boss is through their wife and- _what was your mind going to Hikaru!? You guys are less than ten, and why would you assume that you would be Tsuna's..._ _Tsuna's..wife..._

"H-hello Hikaru!" A little tunafish said.

"Tsuna!?" I exclaimed, wondering if he could read my thoughts or something.

"D-did I d-do s-something wr-wrong?"He said, still being absolutely adorable.

"No, you just surprised me! Sorry for worrying you!" She said quickly, as a sad tuna is a sad world.

"M-mama wanted me to invite friends over to come p-pl-play...do...do you wanna come?" He asked tentatively.

"Of course! I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

* * *

We went to Takesushi's to get Takeshi, then headed over to Tsuna's place. Turns out that, Nana wanted to prepare a feast to celebrate...something. I'm not really sure what.

When we walked in though, Nana looked at me with a knowing glance and slightly smiled. Not gonna lie. It was kinda creepy. Maybe she knew I had a slight crush on her son. Maybe she thought of ways to innterogate me. Maybe I should stop coming up with theories and freaking myself out.

Yeah. Let's go with option number 3.

Anyways, we went inside and saw an enormous pile of gear. _Camping_ gear. Also bags of packed clothing...

I've never been camping before. In this life, that is. I went with friends as much as I could, but that was before I was 9. That...doesn't matter now though...

"Woah, that's a lot of stuff!" Takeshimi and Tsu-chan said in sync.

"Mama, is that what you were getting out of the extra room?" The only person with a mother said.

"Hai, Tsu-kun! I had a feeling I should clean up in there as well, but you don't need to worry about that!" She winked at me. ABORT! ABORT MISSION! SHE KNOWS! I REPEAT, SHE KNOWS! ... So maybe I'm over-reacting... Just a bit... But, can you really blame me? It's _Sawada-Freaking-Nana, for fucks sake!_

"And I brought my friends' daughter as well!" Wait what?

She then pulled a person from the kitchen who looked resigned at their fate. Was that... Kurokawa Hana?

She awkwardly waved and said, "Yo."

"Hello there friend!" I said, grinning at her attempt of conversation. It was adorable, really.

She looked stunned. Did I say something?

"Friend?"

"Well yeah, if that's ok. I wanted to be friends with you anyways, so this seems like a good start! ...As long as that's ok with you... Is it?"

"You're not like those monkeys, are you?" She asked, watching me carefully, but failing to mask... was that...longing?

I laughed, and said, "I've been told that i act older than I am, so if that counts then..."

"Yup. It counts."

"Pleasure to be friends with you, Kurokawa Hana."

"The pleasure is all mine."

We shook hands. Then came up with this badass handshake.

"You can call me Hikaru. I'm not really one for the pro-nouns."

"Then call me Hana."

I smiled.

She smirked.

I just gained a new friend!

"Well, since that's all cleared up, what say we go on a camping trip!" Nana said.

* * *

 _._

.

.

I smiled both wistfully, and sadly at that memory. It was the most recent (and last) time I spent with Sawada Tsunayoshi, and that was about a year ago. Then I remembered _why_ I stopped. I was never sure what lies she fed to him. Enough to make him barely speak a word to, or about me, apparently.

I heard someone started laughing bitterly. Oh. It's me.

Kyoko used the fact of me never letting her near Tsuna to her advantage and whispered lies and told him I was using him.

And, after so many lies, he couldn't deal with me anymore always thinking "W _hat if? What if it's true?"_

That's when he started crushing on my sister.

You know, his _canon_ crush.

You know, the one that I now despise with all of my being.

You know, the one that ruined my friendship with one of my bestfriends.

He still talks to Takeshi, but if he brings me up, Tsunayoshi absconds.

Hana still sticks by my side, but she thinks the time I spend over Tsuna is a waste and thinks it's childish.

Takeshi hates the reluctance Tsuna has now when he's messing around with him. We argue over how it's his decision to completely cut me out of his life. I say it's his choice, and Takeshi denies it. Hana just eats the sushi off our plates.

Kyoko is enjoying _every bit of it_.

Yeah, goodbye heart. I didn't need you anyways.

* * *

Finished! And please don't kill me for taking so long... Also, we made it past 140 follows. Holy shiteballs. Y'all are absolutely amazing. Thank you guys so much!

~ TheAngelicPyro


	8. Sparkles Can Be So Close, Yet So Far

I am back! Even though I was never _really_ gone, I had (still do but I tried) a mild case of writers' block and I was focusing on other things... But I'm here now, and you guys get to enjoy (hopefully) another chapter of Sparkles Are Scary! So as always, sit back, relax, and enjoy the show!

DISCLAIMER: It's by the amazing, glorious, and awesome Amano Akira and I own nothing other than Hikaru!

Warning(s): There is a timeskip, a lot of POV switching, cursing, and to lift spirits I added an omake.

* * *

 **~TWO YEARS LATER ~**

 **HIKARU - 11**

 **TSUNA - 10**

 **FUUTA - 5**

 **11/XX/20XX**

* * *

~Hikaru's POV~

We... drifted apart, Takeshi and I.

He always had baseball practice before and after school cause he was the ace player, and it was his way of honoring the dear Ame Yamamoto.

For awhile.

Then, I think even he _himself_ forgot why he threw himself into baseball.

To have admiration? He always was a sucker for praise.

But, maybe all the work he's putting in will work against him rather than for him. I absolutely refuse to let the manga canon go along the "right" path. I don't want any of my loved ones to suffer any pain and humiliation.

After all, who would want the people they love most deal with sadness when you can take their pain and deal with it on your own?

* * *

Hana knew I was always stressed nowadays, and always tried to make me laugh or even smile.

She was... mostly unsuccessful, but the effort was always appreciated.

Surprisingly, the only 'monkey' Hana was comfortable with was the little Fuuta.

He was always polite, though he had a bad habit of saying "TO THE EXTREME!" at the most inopportune times.

An example being: Hana was talking to a classmate of ours named Ji-Soo, whom we were was grouped up with for a school project. They decided to do it at my house because Kyoko was going to be at a sleepover and Ryo-nii would be training in the mountains for the week.

Fuuta had waddled in the room when we were all sharing stories from our past, and Ji-Soo was telling us about her cousin that had passed on at a young age. I assume you can guess what happened next.

The child had smiled and shouted, "TO THE EXTREME!" right after Ji-Soo told us about Tae-Min.

Ji-Soo teared up and ran out of the room. We never spoke to her after that, then failed the assignment.

* * *

~Hana's POV~

It was rough, not knowing how to help your best (and only,) friend in her time of need.

If only that Sawada brat had known what his effect on Hikaru did for her mood and liveliness.

The one time she had to rely on a Monkey to be efficient and then he ruins her best friend and turns away.

Not once, had Hana see him talk to Hikaru in three years.

3 years, 36 months, 1,095 days.

She was furious at him, but not able to act on her feelings. Hana also had a soft spot for that damned brat.

She was just as pained.

As it was, she had just gotten used to his small presence and kind demeanor always being around when he ditched their group. To top it all off, the Baseball Monkey also decided to cast aside the group as well, leaving Hana and Hikaru alone.

After that, Hikaru just broke.

Just a shell of her former self.

Barely responsive, and it's a miracle if you could get her to crack the beginnings of a smile at all.

Dammit Sawada Tsunayoshi, what have you done!?

* * *

~Takeshi's POV~

His mind was blank.

All day, everyday, months, years mixed until he barely knew what he was doing on a day-to-day basis.

He stopped speaking his mind and wore a cheery façade everywhere, that even his dad couldn't tell the difference.

Yes, of course he knew about Hikaru. How could he not? She was an important person in his life.

He threw away their friendship and now she's like him, only failing to not worry the people around her yet wearing a mask.

It made no sense to him.

Why when he left, did she become like a doll, a husk of what she was before?

No one should care about him.

Why does she still care?

He deserves to rot.

Then why does she cry for me?

The thoughts swirling around his head were too contradicting, too confusing for him to understand.

Soon, he promised himself.

Soon you will stop her from hurting when you cease to exist.

* * *

 **OMAKE**

 _~Had Tsuna been shot through a malfunctioning TYL!_ _Bazooka~_

"J-JYUDAIMEEEEEEE! YOU STUPID COW!"

"GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA! TSUNA-NII LOOKS WEIRD!"

"Shut up Gokudera. You too Lambo, he's just adorable, that's all!"

"Haha, where's Tsuna?"

"Takeshi he's there, don't worry."

"Oh god get that monkey away from me."

"Calm down Hana, it'll be fiiinnneeeee!"

"Easy for you to say, Hikaru."

"Tsuna-kun? Why are you so...tiny?"

Tsuna heard his friends talking, but for some reason couldn't see them. Maybe cause the pink smoke is still lingering near the floor and Tsuna became physically...smaller...

He felt someone lift him up, which was odd, unless his theory was correct. Which he, admittedly, didn't want it to be.

He was suddenly staring into orange-silver eyes. Now, contrary to popular belief, he didn't _hate_ Hikaru, he just needed to be able to do stuff on his own. But, it was hard to stay away from someone who's looks alone made you easily faint. So that's what he did.

He barely heard the shouts of alarm and Gokudera calling her a stupid women before everything going black.

* * *

So thoughts? Questions? Any plot holes I might've missed? I apologize if it's kinda filler, y'all. Either way, please leave a review on your way out and enjoy the rest of your day!

~TheAngelicPyro


	9. Guns 'N Sparkles

To the guest whom asked when canon started, it's when Tsuna and co. are around 14-ish, so about 7th-8th grade? I say that only because their school is called Namimori Middle School and Tsuna is 14 at the beginning, but thank you for reviewing! Also, I edited the first 5 chapters, so little changes have happened if you want to check that out. Just as a heads up, this chapter will have a couple Hamilton references, and that trend will most likely continue from here on out. Now, sit back, relax, and on with the show!

DISCLAIMER: Why would I own such an amazing, glorious manga/anime? That credit goes to the fabulous Akira Amano!

Warning(s): Yet another timeskip, courtesy of the author not knowing what else to write for the Child Arc. Cursing, Hamilton, and Reborn.

* * *

Hikaru sang softly, trying not to attract the attention of a certain carnivore. He had allowed her to eat on the school roof, so long as she didn't make any noise and Hana didn't come along, which was alright with her. She needed time alone, so it worked out. She couldn't deal with the silence and broke one of Hibari's rules, and she started hummin, then humming escalated into quietly singing.

 _Death doesn't discriminate_  
 _Between the sinners and the saints,_  
 _it takes and it takes and it takes_  
 _and we keep living anyway._  
 _We rise and we fall_  
 _and we break_  
 _and we make our mistakes._  
 _And if there's a reason I'm still alive_  
 _when everyone who loves me has died_  
 _I'm willing to wait for it._

She smiled, remembering the impact that song first had on her, and had now become her motto not in this new life of hers.

Hikaru knew she was in the clear when Hibari opened an eye, glanced over at her, then went back to sleep.

The peace was disturbed however, when Kusakabe ran up to the roof with annoyance reining in his face alone.

"A fight has been scheduled in the gym after school ends, Kyo-San. Is there any particular way you would like to handle this situation?"

"Hnn. I shall oversee it. We are looking for new recruits as well."

"Yes sir. I apologize for the disruption." Kusakabe then quietly let himself off the roof area and went downstairs, not making a sound throughout the entire exchange. Because of how silent it was, Hikaru couldn't help but wonder if the Disciplinary Committee oiled the doors regularly so they didn't creak loudly.

Hikaru also was having an internal plight over the news though. Was that when Mochida-Senpai challenged Tsuna for asking out Kyoko? Or a different fight that wasn't mentioned?

Well, she would have to go after school to the gym now, wouldn't she?

* * *

As the school day drew to a close, Hikaru heard the dreaded news of canon beginning, Reborn existing in Namimori, and Tsuna growing into a badass.

Hana had shared the info once their classes ended, as they were separated into different classrooms once they started middle school and it just continued through 7th grade.

"Who thinks Dame-Tsuna will run away before the fight?"

"Dame-Tsuna won't show his face in school once he loses, _if_ he shows up in the first place!"

"Who? Dame-Tsuna? Sounds like a loser."

The jeers and insults about Tsuna were endless, and before we even made it to the bottom floor, I almost lost my temper multiple times. Though Hana was the only reason I didn't lash out at those assholes. She reassured me until she turned to threats, which somehow worked.

"Hikaru, come on, don't tell me that these jerks actually ruffled your feathers now, did they?"

"Don't worry about that monkey, he'll be fine."

"If you stop again I will hit you."

Then the moment of truth.

We opened the doors to the gym, scanning the crowd for any familiar faces when their eyes landed on one Yamamoto Takeshi. He was towering over the fangirls surrounding him watching the room with dull curiosity. Then his eyes wandered over to us and minimally brightened.

"Yo, Hikaru, Hana!" He called us out, arms waving as a greeting, while his fanclub turning towards Hana and I with fire in their eyes, probably wanting to strangle the life out of them.

We waved back half-halfheartedly, the club mildly unnerving me while Hana wasn't fazed.

It was then that the carnivore stalked in, looking pissed at the crowding and loud noises his school was causing.

The lurkers in the back were smart, and quickly moved out of the way when Hibari made it clear that he wanted to pass through.

Mochida Kensuke even shut up from all the boasting he had been doing previously, instead opting to go for offensive gestures than using his vocal cords.

The gym doors opened, and the small stature of Sawada Tsunayoshi walked slowly inside, looking terrified.

I didn't like that expression on Tsuna's face. It should never look that resigned to a guy like Mochida.

So I shouted, "YOU CAN DO IT TSUNA! I BELIEVE IN YOU!"

His ears burned red, but he looked in my direction gratefully as he walked a bit more confidently. Probably. It might have been wistful thinking.

Hana then told me to shut up and watch.

We observed as Mochida began bragging once again that he would easily defeat Tsuna in a fight. I sighed. I _really_ didn't want to see Tunafish in his boxers.

* * *

My heart practically stopped.

My mind went blank.

It's one thing to watch an anime where someone gets shot and survives, but _in real life!?_

 _It was terrifying._

All I know is rushing towards Tsuna to push him out of the bullet's path and keep him safe then-

* * *

"RE-BORN!"

Tsuna looked at Hikaru in horror.

 _thatwasn'tmeantforherhatwasn'tmeantforherthatwasn'tmeantforher_

 _And it was all his fault._

* * *

"Tch."

The bomber looked at the Tenth Generation Mafia Boss in disgust.

So easily shoved by a stupid woman? How pathetic.

He shouldn't have expected much in such a peaceful town like Namimori, much less a student who was a civilian.

Still, who could refuse a legend such as Reborn-San?

* * *

Reborn was pissed.

No, scratch that, he was mortified.

How could he, the Worlds' Greatest Hitman, _miss!?_

He would have to punish his student later, but formally force Hikaru Sasagawa to join Dame-Tsuna's Familiga.

There is no choice in _that_ matter.

For her, at least.

* * *

Finished! I DON'T HAVE WRITERS' BLOCK ANYMORE YAY! Thoughts, questions, concerns? R&R unfortunately doesn't mean rest and recuperation, but it does mean read and review! I hope that you enjoyed!

~ TheAngelicPyro


	10. The Original Sparkles

Now we're in the double digits, baby! This is so exciting you guys! Thank you for deciding to stick with this story and read it up to this point. It really motivates me to see people enjoy my content! I also added a Kyoko Interlude to help better describe why she isn't a nice person to Hikaru and Co. And as always, sit back, relax, and enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I looked up who owned this glorious anime/manga, and it certainly wasn't me. I own nothing!

Warning(s): Everyone's favorite Mists' showing up (albeit at different times,) references to a gory game, Kyoko, and probably cursing.

* * *

It was so disorienting.

Like being flipped around, flung upside down, and as if I was thrown at a wall with my insides spilling out... like Mayu in Corpse Party.

I can't even recall who I am right now.

Jamie Green, a 14 year old with a fucked up past, Hikaru Sasagawa, a 14 year old and the twin of the school idol, or a mixture of both stuck in a Limbo-like place? I don't even know.

How did Tsuna survive this multiple times!?

My normally-dormant flames felt like they were about to burn me alive, the steam coming off of me from overheating.

I barely recognized the world around me, my vision coming in short bursts at best.

At worst, everything was an odd mix of blue and a deep violet, causing headache-induced nausea.

I then felt my flames stop fluctuating, presumably done with protecting Tsuna with my Dying Will, and collapsed in a heap onto the very uncomfortable gym floor.

The last thing I remember were someone's tears gently dripping onto my face, with Sky flames washing over me in an almost apologetic fashion.

Then, the place around me was no more.

* * *

I awoke in a bright area, the grass and cool breeze calming me.

But it was then that I was wearing a white, _thin_ dress.

There was only one person whom I knew of that had the ability to force me to wear a stupid, disadvantageous outfit.

A sneaky lil Mist by the name of Rokudo Mukuro, the dude whom would be soon in a water tank and also dealt with reincarnation.

WAIT.

That's... oddly convenient for my situation.

"Kufufufufu... Hello, Karu-chan... You have information swimming around in your brain that I need to possess..."

"Then take me out of this goddamn dress pineapple fairy." His eye twitched at my remark.

"Now I know you are acquainted- Really?" The Mist looked uncharacteristically confused before he pulled on his creeper-smirk, probably hoping I didn't see it.

I saved his confusion to memory, since we were technically in _my_ mind.

He realized I did this, and his eyes slightly narrowed, still keeping up his smirk.

He changed my outfit to my favorite hoodie, an image of the milky way swirling, twisting out and about, the image always looking really badass to Hikaru.

"So, we have a deal."

"Hold up a minute, stalker-" His face was hilarious. "I never said anything about actually sharing it with you, just that you would need to change my outfit before I would actually acknowledge your existence in my head. Now, what do you want?"

* * *

Sasagawa Hikaru.

The girl with primary Cloud flames and secondary Rain flames.

Reborn woud need to look into this... and force his Dame student to have her join.

Though, her reaction to the Dying Will bullet was mildly concerning.

But only mildly.

Reborn was still sadistic, after all.

* * *

Nagi, previously known as Nairobi, had finally escaped. With a little help, as she could barely move.

The thing (she couldn't say he was a man, as what he did to her was inhumane,) that bought her from her parents was dead.

She was saved by some people she didn't know that were still wearing their school uniforms. Was that... Simon Middle School?

The one that seemed like the leader stepped forward, eyes darting around the room for anymore survivors. While he was doing that, Nagi caught a glimpse of his unique compass-like red eyes and was startled when they landed on her, most likely questioning her worth. That was all anyone ever did.

"A-are you alright, miss?" The student in front asked her, seemingly nervous despite just murdering a thing with no remorse.

"Y-yes. Thank you for saving me, I honestly thought I would be left to rot here forever." She spoke truthfully, not expecting to be rescued after 7 long years.

"My name is Enma. Do you... want to join my Famiglia?"

* * *

 **Interlude: Kyoko**

jeal·ous

 _adjective_

1\. feeling or showing envy of someone or their achievements and advantages.

Kyoko supposed she was, going by textbook definition.

Of _course_ it would be Hikaru that taught that word to her, just showing off another way in being smarter, being _better_ than her despite them being the same age.

Did it matter that Okaa-San would say she's busy to Kyoko, then start up conversation with Hikaru?

Did it matter that her own brother would talk about boxing with Hikaru and say that he didn't know much when she asked him about it, genuinely curious about the subject?

No.

Of course not.

Kyoko didn't care.

Why should she care?

It's not like she was hoping to be so obviously cared for, or anything.

So what did it matter that there was an empty feeling whenever she thought about it?

Absolutely nothing.

(She knew it wasn't true, but there was nothing bad with trying to convince yourself that you're fine, that nothings' wrong.)

So she smiled.

She smiled about everything.

Whether it was about the funeral for Ame Yamamoto's funeral taking place, or that her own mom disappeared, she smiled.

After all, what good would it be to look sad when she was _always_ sad?

Smiling just was an action the muscles in ones face did when you pulled on them.

It was nothing special.

Yet it drew crowds to her, all smiling, all annoyingly _happy_.

Why couldn't she be truly happy too?

The people who crowded around her actually gave the attention she was craving from her family all her life.

Why not take advantage of this?

Kyoko could easily use this as leverage against her sister, and _finally_ be important enough to her to acknowledge her existence.

Sawada Tsunayoshi was the perfect target for this experiment, as close as he was to her twin and how bullied he already was. She had to admit that he was adorable.

Such a shame.

A couple years of listening to her tell him all the horrible ways that her family practically disowned Kyoko, how his precious little Hikaru loathed her with a passion and that the reason he had remained friendless because she was domineering all his potential buds.

That little fish couldn't keep swimming for much longer.

He finally broke a couple weeks after the camping trip they had, asking Kyoko for help in distancing himself from Hikaru.

Yamamoto Takeshi was just a plus.

The cute baseball star with the school idol? It would be perfect.

But no.

He also had to fall in love with the twin she was starting to highly dislike.

But that was no matter, as she could be as annoying as possible to him under the pretense of being on of his fangirls.

And none were the wiser.

* * *

Enma and Chrome/Nagi meet! Like I mentioned before, one of the characters has a changed backstory, whom has been revealed this chapter! I did mean for that to have a bit significance, ya know. Hopefully, y'all enjoyed this!

~ TheAngelicPyro


	11. Warping Sparkles

ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY! Thank you so much for your amazing continued support! Admittedly, eleven chapters is not very good for a year's worth of time, but that's just my inability to write consecutive chapters quickly. Though, I really hope I've at least _slightly_ improved my writing skills after so long, but who knows... But really, thank you so much for sticking this story despite the slow updates! So please, sit back, relax, and as always enjoy the show!

DISCLAIMER: Alas, I only own my baby Hikaru. Katekyo Hitman: Reborn! is Akira Amano's plaything.

Warning(s):

* * *

"I... No. I refuse. I wish to be free, without restraint. However, I am indeed in your debt. If you shall need assistance with anything, I can help you out in that regard. But truly, thank you from the bottom of my heart."

The boy, Enma, looked surprised for a moment at her decision but then nodded solemnly. His compass-like eyes held a sort of acceptance, as if he already spotted this outcome.

"Very well. If you are certain, we will be sure to use your favor wisely."

"...Thank you very much." Nagi responded, not sure what else to say to the person near the same age as her. Much to her relief, one of his female subordinates called him away, their group getting ready to depart.

"A-ah, bye miss Nagi!" Enma said, a blush quickly fighting it's way onto his face.

"...Good bye Enma-San." She hummed softly, picking herself up while wincing internally at the bruises around her body.

When he finally left the room, she breathed a sigh of relief. Not that he wasn't an alright person, she just hadn't been able to deal with such... _kindness..._ so quickly, after what happened to her.

She stood up to her impressive height of 5 feet, and silently made her way to the outside, dutifully ignoring the bloodied corpses littering the halls as she left the Compound she had been trapped in for seven years.

* * *

The bomber by the window clicked his tongue in annoyance with the civilian, his aura that of a raging fire, knowing the helplessness of his own situation. Who honestly thought the #1 Hitman and the Vongola would actually let him be the boss?

It was stupid that he even came, but nobody sane declines _Reborn._

 _Though, either way it seems he was fated to die._

Better go out with a bang, than dead in an unimportant alleyway in Italy.

Maybe then, he could see his mother again.

Hopefully, though highly unlikely, he might finally be accepted in to a famiglia. Then he could prove his worth.

Suicide bombers were still wanted, right?

* * *

Hana froze.

 _What the hell just happened?_

One second, her best friend was clutching her arm like a lifeline, the next, she was unconscious in front of the bane of her existence.

Sawada Tsunayoshi. The ape who broke the best of the Sasagawa siblings.

If there was so much as a scratch on her, that boy would seriously have hell to pay.

Thankfully, it seemed her idiot of a brother finally began to function properly and promptly picked her up to take her to the nurse.

She walked over to the cause of the whole mess, her footsteps echoing as people cleared the path.

He watched her, wary, but the guilt in his eyes obvious to her.

So, he _did_ know the issue.

She spoke, the weight and meaning of her words loud, in the silence of the gym.

"You, are at fault. She may forgive you, but I will never forget. So I'd advise you listen close, and listen well. I honestly don't give a damn about you, but Hikaru does, so if you fuck up again and she gets hurt? You'll be dead where you stand." Hana glared, and Tsuna mindlessly wondered how he had screwed up _so badly._

Hana sauntered off, following her best friend as the gym buzzed with new gossip.

* * *

"Tell me what I want to know, and I can guarantee your survival when I destroy the Mafia." The Pineapple Head negotiated.

"So basically, you've gone as low as to threaten the life of a middle schooler for information. Wow bud, that's really...lame." Hikaru deadpanned. She snickered after seeing the red tick mark appearing over his head while his smirk tightened.

"Well, it's either that or I kill you anyways. Your choice, of course." He drawled, the pineapple of a head seemingly growing bigger as he thought he was already successful.

"Oh don't worry, I will tell you, it's just that right now I _really_ have to wake up. Hana's gonna kill me for bailing on her..." Hikaru groaned, thinking of Hana's 'Mother Hen' tendencies.

The Pineapple Faerie suddenly made Hikaru's mindscape drop several degrees.

"Did you honestly think I wouldn't torture you if need be? I could always murder you and have you die a slow, _excruciatingly_ painful death. I'd suggest you comply unless I have to do it the hard way."

Hikaru gulped. The Killing Intent was coming from him almost like Neferpitou's was after Gon and Killua.

There certainly was a reason the Vindice was after him, considering he wasn't above child torture. Then again he did go to hell six times, rather than her measly one. He would be the only who could even _slightly_ comprehend her tale of whimsical woe. So maybe..?

No. At least, not yet. Not until Tsuna accepted him and Chrome.

Her mindscape reflected her own unease. When her mind was made up, the slightly shaking background stilled, and she internally panicked.

He was going to force her to tell him, whether she liked it or not.

If there was a wall in this giant plane of existence, her back would be against it, because **_there was no way out of this._**

Unless...

.

.

.

She woke up.

* * *

"Oww..."

"This is your punishment for doing something stupid again. Honestly, what am I going to do with you?"

Hikaru grumbled in pain, but grinned at the close-eyed smile Hana was giving her.

"Well, the day you accepted me as your friend, you really should have thought this might happen!" She smiled at her logic, while Hana groaned.

"But you're so reckless, even _I_ can't tell when you're about to do something stupid like this!" She hit Hikaru upside the head again in exasperation.

She dramatically clutched her heart area, and said obnoxiously loud, "BUT I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME! WHY, CRUEL WORLD, MUST YOU CAUSE ME SUCH ANGUISH!"

Hana sighed and pinched her nose, but smiled at her friend's antics. It had been so long, after all, since she acted like this.

She was really tempted to come clean about her actions toward the Sawada boy, but it would ruin the good vibes she finally had back.

It would be okay to tell her later, right?

Just... Not now.

* * *

I love Hana. She's an amazing character, and the interactions between her and Hikaru are so fun to write! I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and that it was worth the wait! Now to deal with the anxiety of school and birthday shite!

~ TheAngelicPyro


	12. Rekindling Sparkles

Hey! Sorry any delay in updates, it's been a bit of a rough time for me. Enough of the sad, real-world issues, and on to the wondrous world of fanfiction. So in other words, sit back, relax, and enjoy the show!

DISCLAIMER: If you come to a site with the word 'fanfiction' in the name, click to a section named after a popular franchise with hundreds of thousands of entries, find this story and need to be told that I don't own the franchise this fanfic is being written about, then I am in awe of you.

Warning(s): An older brother kinda cursing, Nana being Nana, and Hana.

* * *

Hana's only warning Hikaru was awake was the groan and _thud!_ of her falling off their shared bed. Since her parents loved Hikaru, letting her stay over was easy. As she lie awake there at three in the morning, Hana Kurokawa found herself pondering something Hikaru had said when they were younger.

 _"Everyone's the main character in their own story, Hana!"_ It wasn't necessarily true. While yes, logically that would be fact, most others saw themselves as side characters, or stepping stones for the so-called main character. She was once again reminded of something Hikaru had said before as well. _"Just because you're the main character doesn't mean you're the hero."_ As Hana was musing, Hikaru's mind was racing. The dream was hard to remember, and may have only been snippets, but what she did recall shook her to the very core.

Kyoko joins Byakuran. Kyoko, her younger twin, joins _Byakuran. The sister she once adored fought for the other side._ The man planning to destroy all worlds. Tsuna, from what she saw, was alive and well. War torn but determined, after losing so many of his precious people. **_Hana_ -**

She let out a choked sob.

If what she had seen was true, her best friend was going to be yet another casualty in that _stupid_ war.

Hana immediately began comforting her, succeeding only in making her tears known. After calming down, the soft and soothing murmurs from stopped as Hana looked worriedly into her eyes.

"Hey...champ?"

"..."

Hikaru started laughing hysterically at the title Hana had used, from both amusement and left over feelings from the the dream that left her reeling. Judging by the embarrassed blush quickly coloring her cheeks, she also knew how weird it sounded. "Sh-shut up! I was just panicking because you started crying and I- Ugh." She ended her sentence with a rather eloquent noise of frustration, and Hikaru's laughter slowly came to a stop.

"Sorry Hana, but I couldn't help it!" Replied Hikaru smiling, while mentally she added, ' _I think we both needed a bit of a laugh lately though.'_

She tentatively grinned back, happy that she could at least succeed in comforting her best friend, even if it was through her own embarrassment.

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi was having a bad day. Firstly, the new transfer student knocked his desk over, Ha- _Kurokawa-san_ was glaring at him throughout the day, and a certain Sasagawa was absent from school. He couldn't even apologize! The threat Reborn had made almost made him go _HIIIIIEEEEEEEE!_ but he didn't, cause the embarrassment would be too much. Yamamoto also glanced at him at various times, a look of confusion mixed with vaguely hidden displeasure etched on his face.

Oh, and everyone was making fun of him because of what happened with the fight with Mochida-senpai.

The fight he honestly regretted.

Kyoko-chan was giving him sickeningly sweet smiles throughout the day, but he felt a glare coming from her direction as well. Though, it was probably just the angry transfer immediately hating him onsite for some reason.

The jeers and taunts he received of his failure yesterday as he walked through the halls were humilating, and it was only because of the volleyball game after school that he could leave in peace. Or, that's what he originally thought.

His plans were crushed when his (former) best friend suddenly appeared and pushed him out of the way, effectively shielding him from an explosion. An explosion that would have otherwise seriously harmed him. An explosion that she herself, was not safe from.

He jolted upwards, worried that Hikaru would be injured.

His worries were dispersed, as Reborn had brought her older brother who protected her.

Hikaru blinked, the shock almost overwhelming her, as if even she didn't know why she did. As if her legs just _moved._

"TO THE EXTREME!"

"Ryo-nii? What are you doing here?"

"Master Pao-Pao said Sawada was probably needing to join the boxing club! So when I was trying to find him, you seemed like you needed a bit of help Hikaru! Speaking of which, _who the hell decided it would be a good idea to hurt my little sister?"_

* * *

The day was calm, as the sound of wind rustling the clothing hanging, grass swaying, and a mother softly humming in the peaceful town of Namimori.

Sawada Nana, the housewife who hadn't seen her husband in years, smiled at the thought of her little Tsu-kun finally making amends with one Sasagawa Hikaru.

She was ditsy at times, almost to the point of people believing her to be stupid, but Nana just overlooked many things, playing her part of dazed mother well.

Of course she knew her husband wasn't a construction worker.

Of course she knew her son's home tutor wasn't normal.

She knew a lot of things.

But the choice of being innocent, over truly knowing was appealing. It had saved her life more than once.

That didn't change the fact that she loved her family.

It certainly didn't change the fact that it was safer to stay oblivious, until one of her family members fessed up.

But, she would wait.

Sawada Nana was good at waiting, after all.

* * *

Finished! Hopefully, you found this at least somewhat entertaining. See y'all next time!

~ TheAngelicPyro


	13. Explosive Sparkles

Welcome to the next chapter! Yeah, I know, I'm great at procrastination... Sorry... Either way, I hope the wait was worth it! Now sit back, relax, and enjoy the show!

DISCLAIMER: I own Hikaru, and... slight plot changes?

Warning(s): Cursing, slight ooc-ness but whatever it's au, and a fluffy omake cause fluff is nice. Maybe some pineapples thrown in the mix as well.

* * *

Her stomach was churning with disgust, betrayal, anger, _despair..._

Just because Hikaru protected the little fish, didn't mean she was safe too.

Mochida Kensuke declared her a prize, something to be won, as if she were an object.

Sawada Tsunayoshi never got a point.

Mochida Kensuke, technically won.

Sasagawa Kyoko? Well, she never got a say.

* * *

 _"Who the hell decided it would be a good idea to hurt my little sister?"_

Ryohei snarled, barely contained rage clouding his normally Extreme features. Hikaru looked up at him with adoration and wonder, simultaneously curious and worried at his unusual behavior in regards to the situation.

"I. USE. BOMBS! I DON'T HAVE THAT MUCH CONTROL OVER WHEN THEY LAND!" Gokudera Hayato shouted, vaguely unsettled by the amount of people had shown up.

"WELL YOU SHOULD'VE BEEN MORE CAREFUL, INSTEAD OF GETTING MY SISTER CAUGHT UP IN THE CROSSFIRE! IF YOU WANTED TO TRAIN, DO IT SOMEWHERE ELSE, EXPLODEY BOY!"

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING EXPLODEY BOY!? I'M JUST TRYING TO BECOME THE NEXT BOSS OF THE VONGOLA FAMILGILA, TURF TOP!"

"H-Hey, let's all calm down, there's no need to shout at each other..." Tsuna tried, he _really_ tried to play mediator, and failed miserably.

 _"WHO ASKED YOU!?"_ They shouted in unison, then immediately turning back to glare at each other.

Hikaru snicked, both from hysteria due to extremely fucking up the timeline, and from her brother and the soon-to-be loyal puppy yelling at Tsuna.

True to his seemingly hasty self, Gokudera kept throwing bombs, leaving disastrous effects. Hikaru bit her lip, hoping to avoid any possible confrontation with Hibari-senpai biting "Explodey Boy" to death.

Tsuna extinguished the bombs and saved Explodey Boy.

"Don't worry Juudaime, I'll protect you, even if it costs me my life!"

Oh.

Oh god.

The Sparkles were back.

They truly are Scary, aren't they?

The lost pup finally found his master.

* * *

Nagi, (that was her name, right? It got harder to remember after so long.) stared at the blue, pineapple-shaped hair that belong to the man in the meadow. She blinked, vaguely aware she should be on her guard, despite his seemingly warm demeanor.

"Who are you?" Starting off with a casual, subtle, _Why are you here?_

"Kufufufu, my dear, that certainly is the question of the hour. Isn't it a little rude to ask with staying your own name first? After all, manners are important, and it's not every day a lady makes her way into my mindscape." Other than that annoying one he had to bargain with a few hours prior.

"I'm... Nagi. What about you?"

"Rokudo Mukuro, at your service." He kissed her hand in a gentlemanly manner, both succeeding in making her inexplicably blush, and feel uncomfortable.

"Now... Why am I in a white dress and a meadow?"

* * *

"JUUDAIME! I'M SO SORRY FOR INSULTING YOU! I DESERVED TO DIE FROM MY MISDEEDS, BUT YOU SAVED ME! THANK YOU!" Gokudera said, after pledging his life.

"No, really, you don't have to kneel. We're equals, right?" Tsuna smiled softly, feeling a bit humbled by the fact that he did something to save another's life.

.

.

.

"Uhh, guys? Not to interrupt the love scene, but Hibari-san's probably not going to be happy about the school getting bombed." Hikaru commented, looking around worriedly.

"Chao-ssu, Hikaru. Join Tsuna's Family."

"Well, actually-"

"Haha, what's this about a family? Is it a game? Can I play?" Takeshi cut her off, as Reborn imperceptibly raised an eyebrow.

"Yamamoto Takeshi, you want to play a game, right? Even if it's dangerous at times?" He narrowed his eyes, still keeping up a cheerful demeanor.

"Stop it, Reborn! I'm not going to be a boss of a Famiglia!" Tsuna's complaining was ignored as his Rain only glanced over at him, then went back to Reborn.

"I'm always up for a challenge." Yamamoto responded.

* * *

 **Omake ~** **The Wonders of Dating an Adorable Asshole**

"Ya know, I really like honeycrisp apples." Hikaru stated as they were walking down the street, hand in hand.

"Alright... why?" He deadpanned, knowing she wanted to explain the meaning. It's hard to be best friends to partners without learning certain quirks or habits the other person has.

"Well for one, they taste pretty good! The other..." She let a few seconds of silence linger before continuing, "The other is because they remind me of you."

Tsuna reddened, not expecting an answer like that said so seriously about apples in relation to him.

"H-How so?" He squeaked, and internally berating himself for losing his composure as imaginary Reborn's attacked him in the privacy of his own mind.

'Because you smell like a unique mix of honeycrisps and cinnamon!" She grinned, completely relishing in the embarrassed blush he was fighting to keep off of his face.

"Y-You can't just say that, H-Hikaru! People are staring and we're in public!" He whispered, entirely aware of the glances thrown their way.

"But Tsuna," She questioned _innocently_ ,"Can't a girl stake claim on what's hers?"

"...Do I even want to know what that means?" He asked dryly, walking a bit faster to avoid the looks.

"In simpler terms, I guess you could say I called dibs on you!" Hikaru cheekily replied, grin wider than the Cheshire Cat.

The red face came back darker than ever, as her statement left the poor boy sputtering incoherently from sweetness overload.

Ah, the wonders of dating an adorable asshole~

* * *

Finished! Thank you for waiting so long, and I'm sorry I have a terrible update schedule that doesn't exist. Anyways, tell me what you think! Bianchi's gonna make an appearance next chapter, as well as Lambo, I believe... Either way, I hope you enjoyed!

~ TheAngelicPyro


	14. Written Sparkles

Headcannon that the Sasagawa parents were in the Mafia and died before they could explain anything about anything to their kids.

Alright, anyways, I hope you sit back, relax, and enjoy the show!

DISCLAIMER: I own only my little baby Hikaru. That, and plot changes lol.

Warnings(s): Adorableness, possible oocness, and other characters that show up.

* * *

"Nee-chan?"

Fuuta tugged at Hikaru's blanket, dressed in a pale green nightgown and matching hat.

She yawned, looking blearily worried at his actions. "Yes Fuuta? What's the matter sweetheart?"

He glanced around nervously, as if seeing something beyond her comprehension.

"I... I had a bad dream... C-Can I sleep with you tonight?" His puppy-dog eyes began watering at the prospect of her declining his request.

Her eyes softened.

Fuuta was a good kid. A strong kid, but a kid nonetheless. Everyone gets nightmares, and he was no exception.

"Of course. I'll always be here for you. Come here kiddo." She lifted the blanket welcomingly, allowing access for him to crawl onto the bed.

"T-Thank you, Hika-nee..."

"Always, Fuuta. You're my little brother, I'd do anything for you."

"Anything? That's not something I want though. What about anything not gonna hurt you?"

"...You know I can't promise that, Fuuta. You're one of my precious people. I would probably give it my all if you were in danger, possibly crossing certain lines when they become too blurred. But... I'll compromise. I'll do my best to avoid injury, but the same goes for you."

He yawned, eyes closed. "Nee-chan, I love you."

Fuuta was already asleep by the time her shock was gone, the reply accompanied with a soft smile and quiet, "I love you too."

.

.

.

* * *

"Kufufufu. I'm truly sorry, my dear Nagi. Unfortunately, that outfit is something all females in my mindscape wear for reasons unknown." He chuckled again as she bristled at his words.

"Why am I here?"

"It seems that you're an unusual case. Meaning, I didn't seek you out and vice-versa. You merely... appeared. I suppose it's because of the similarities in our Flames and state of mind." He paused, as if realizing something needed to be confirmed.

"Say, do you know what Flames are?" Nagi blinked in confusion.

"They heat things up, help you cook certain things, but that's important why...?" She trailed off lazily, internally grinning at his facial expression.

What a sourpuss.

"Not those Flames. The ones I'm talking about are probably why you're here. You have Mist Flames, if I'm correct..."

"What are Mist Flames? How does that even work? Is it just fancy words for hot steam?" She questioned, (she was _not!)_ pouting when he outright laughed at her last suggestion.

 _"This_ life is just really... it has colorful Flames and a magical Mafia." He answered, putting it simply.

"What do you mean, _this_ life? Do you just believe in reincarnation, or do you actually remember any past lives you've lived?" She spoke excitedly, almost missing the look filled with disgust and pain before he quickly covered it with a blank face and converted it back to his usual expression.

"I mean that I've gone through the six paths of Hell."

* * *

"Hikaru, Kyoko... I need to show you something..." Sasagawa Ryohei trailed off, grimacing and looking to the side guiltily.

"...Ryo-nii?" They looked up worriedly at him, at the unusual absence of his EXTREME behavior, putting aside their differences for once in favor of helping their older brother.

"After Mom left, I was going through the stuff in her room when I found these..." He picked up a small, seemingly unnoticeable box full of letters addressed to each of the siblings, some to all of them collectively, yet all unopened. The twins each picked up a letter gingerly, almost as if they felt the old paper would tear if they treated it with any less care.

"I, I know I should have immediately given them to you, but I was _so angry...!_ I felt like she shouldn't have had any influence over us if she just left us to fend for ourselves with no warning... As if she didn't even care about us!" He spat, eyes blazing with fury and unshed tears.

"So, I hid them from you. Recently, Fuuta had accidentally tripped into my closet, knocking over many things. This box, was one of them."

"I realized that, regardless of my own thoughts on the matter, it's not my decision to choose that for you. If you want them, you can find them. I just would rather have nothing to do with them." He ended his little speech with a huff, probably worked up from remembering her.

"...I'm going for a run." Ryohei left abruptly, leaving his little sisters speechless.

He must have been really upset about it...

"...Hey Hikaru-nee?"

Hikaru blinked. The last time Kyoko called her that was...

"Yeah?" She responded carefully, face (hopefully,) blank.

"...I want to read them with you..." Kyoko said dazedly, probably not even registering the words she was saying.

Well, if her little sister wanted to, then how could she deny that?

"Sure. Of course. It's fine with me." Hikaru found herself saying.

(And if they both needed to be around family who understood, well, that wasn't specified.)

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi tripped on air... and the can of juice the mysterious lady gave him spilled and killed. By killed, he means quite literally.

That poor bird.

"Wa-Wait, did she just try to kill me?"

* * *

 _Dear Hikaru,_

 _Believe me, I know this isn't ideal._

 _If you're reading this, and the letters after, then I am mostly likely gone._

 _I hope your brother is being good, even with his Extreme behavior. Ryohei can be a bit much, no?_

 _Are you taking care of your sister? I know siblings fight, but ultimately you and Kyoko are twins and have a special bond. Please, never let anything break that._

 _Listen to me Hikaru. Since I'm apparently not there to teach you, I'll have to explain via letters. You and your siblings are unique, in the fact that you're a Flame Active children. If you don't know what that means, don't worry. That's why I'm teaching you._

 _I'll explain more in a different letter, but know that even if I'm not able to take care of you in person, I'll always be with you in spirit._

 _And... I'm sorry._

 _With all my love,_

 _Sasagawa Natsumi_

* * *

Finished! And it's only been a month! (It's an achievement, I swear.) I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

~ TheAngelicPyro


	15. Slightly Poisonous Sparkles

Hey guys! We made it to chapter 15! I mean, it might've taken a _little_ over a year, but still! Woo! Long response (rant) ahead that I wrote immediately after reading said review, be warned.

To the Guest who reviewed chapter 14: Firstly, thank you for the feedback. I would rather have PMed you, but oh well. Secondly, everything is not okay. Just because of a bonding moment doesn't mean everything is fine and their relationship is patched up. It was just that time, because of the emotional turmoil. Hikaru already has a lifetime's worth or memories, albeit a fairly short one. Kyoko however? She's just a kid. A kid who was just given something from her most likely dead mom, that her older brother had been hiding from her for years. Wouldn't you want to spend time with a sibling you _know_ you can trust, even if you aren't really on the best of terms? And the thing with Tsuna is that Hikaru was still in the mindset that he was one of her best friends. One of her best friends who was about to get shot. Sure, they may not have spoken to each other for a few years, but even with that knowledge, you still wouldn't want them to die, even if they live again with their Dying Will. The part with the bombs will be acknowledged, (rather soon actually,) so I do know that needs to be recognized. And angst is just fun to write. The shifting points of view is from a thing I had read that for some reason stuck with me. "If you don't know what to write, skip to the next section. Maybe a different point of view, or start a new plot line." Anyways, (if you'd still be willing to read my story,) hopefully this answered some of your concerns.

I'm sorry to those who read through my little (uh, _l_ _ittle,)_ rant. Hopefully you enjoy the actual chapter, cause I made it longer than normal to offset the response... Either way, please sit back, relax, and enjoy the show!

DISCLAIMER: I own plot changes, Hikaru, and absolutely nothing else!

Warning(s): Other than my rant, the usual. Quality bants, some plot, and some cursing. Oh and uh, poison I believe?

* * *

"Tch." A woman in an alley stood next to what appeared to be a melted bicycle, chewing her lip at Reborn's plan.

"...I can't even kill the brat if I wanted to. What the Vongola would do to me, not to mention the Vindice..."

She pinched her arm in an attempt to ground herself. "Get it together. It's just a ruse. You are a professional hitwoman, you can deal with some stupid job that might attract deadly forces onto you being, but it's okay, because Hayato is there and you need to protect him. Come on Bianchi, you can do this. Just do it for Reborn and Hayato. They are all that matter in this stupidly peaceful town. Calm. Down." She berated herself, mentally preparing the act that would become the new and obsessed Bianchi, sworn to kill the Decimo of the Vongola for her beloved Reborn. _Ugh_ , she sighed, _these next couple years of my life are going to be utter. Fucking. Hell._

* * *

"Sawada, you're in the way."

"Hana, don't be rude! Sorry Tsu- uh, Sawada-san. So um, who's the kid?" Hikaru said awkwardly, attempting to hurriedly change the subject to the child attached to his leg.

"W-What kid? HIEEEE! LAMBO, WHY ARE YOU HERE!?"

"We'll just... get going now-"

"It's Hibari-san!"

"Why is the demon prefect here!?"

"Sorry Hibari-san, I'll get rid of him. I won't be late for class!" Tsuna started running halfway through his apology, assumably to meet the 15 year old version of Lambo.

"Geez, all these monkeys and we can't even get through!" Hana grumbled, not even trying to make her own way to the door.

"Hana, you do realize we could just... push our way through the crowd, right?"

The aformentioned female nodded, cheeks tinted pink in embarrassment.

"Of course I did! But we are the mature people who aren't idiotic, crowding monkeys."

"Oh hey, the path- I mean people cleared up!"

"Let's just start class, sooner rather than later please."

* * *

"It's no wonder they call you Dame-Tsuna, you're late! I should give you detention for this, but I've decided to cut you some slack! Now, sit down and stop interrupting class!"

 _"Why is he crying?"_

 _"It's Dame-Tsuna, isn't he always crying?"_

The whispers were loud against the silence of the classroom before the lesson began again, then immediately ceased when a silver-head glared at the main gossipers, and a popular baseball player stopped smiling.

* * *

"Hana... I can't bake..." Hikaru moaned into her best friends' shoulder.

It was lunchtime, and the girls were just told to prepare to be baking in their next class.

"That sucks. At least we'll only be giving what we make to those monkeys, so it doesn't matter if it's poisoned."

Hikaru looked at Hana weirdly.

"...What? Hey, I'm just showing you the silver lining. It's not my fault you don't see them for the monkeys they are!"

"Hana, you think everyone our age who's immature is a monkey." She deadpanned, giving her a flat look.

"Exactly. They say we descended from apes, and you can really only tell from the people who act like monkeys."

Hikaru smiled at the familiarity of her response. If there was one thing she could count on, it was Hana's unusual logic and dry wit.

"Hey Hana?"

"Yes?"

"Since they're supposedly monkeys, can I have the cake you bake?"

"Fine. But, that means I get whatever you make as well."

"Deal!"

* * *

"EAT THE CAKE WITH MY DYING WILL!"

Hikaru calmly grabbed Hana and dragged her out of the room to save their cakes. That and, the sight of Tsuna stripping because no Hana, she totally had a fever, so shut up.

"If you have a 'fever,' we should go to the nurse and get you checked out. Is that okay with you, Miss Stubborn as hell?"

"Yes _mother_."

"Oh shut up, you."

They made their way to the nurse's office, (after getting a pass from a nearby teacher to avoid any encounters with a bitchy prefect,) and when they walked in, Hikaru remembered something.

A certain volatile, silver-haired bomber was resting here after seeing his sister's face.

So _that's_ why the majority of the girls were wondering where he was... Huh.

"Where's the nurse? Who takes care of the injured people around here?" Hana muttered, annoyed that her questions were met with silence.

"You know, I think we should report this to Hibari-senpai."

"Do you now?"

"Yeah, because we have out civic duty as students to say we don't feel safe when the nurse doesn't show up to help us."

"...Sure, even though I'm not entirely sure that you used that word correctly. And we're just telling the truth, even with the possibility firing her, right?"

"Exactly! Glad you understand! What do you think, Gokudera-san?" Hikaru pulled back the curtain, revealing the sickly bomber

"So you knew I was awake... What do you want, women?"

"Firstly, yes I did. Your hair is really distinctive. Secondly, I merely wish an answer to my question. Have you seen the nurse at any time while you've been here?"

He blinked, momentarily confused before narrowing his eyes again. "I haven't. Is your plan to get rid of the nurse and put one of your people in here?"

"My...people? What are you talking about? I just want whoever gets injured or sick to have someone actual try to help them! That can't be accomplished if no one's actually here!" Hikaru fired back, insulted at the insinuation.

"So you mean, you're not Mafia?"

"Of course I'm not! Why would I be?"

"But Reborn-san said- nevermind, forget I said anything." He muttered, annoyed at the continuing conversation.

"So... Mafia, huh? Is that what Sawada got mixed up in?"

Hana looked meaningfully at the suddenly reserved Hikaru and murderous Gokudera, her gaze feeling as if it were peering into their souls.

"Wh-what mafia? What's that, haha... I certainly do not know, nor does our companion here..." Hikaru laughed nervously, looking anywhere but Hana's face and any possible judgement.

"What do you mean by saying the Juudaime got mixed up with the mafia!? He's the rightful heir to the-MMMMMPFF!"

"Shut up!" Hikaru whispered harshly into his ear, hand covering his mouth and dodging his methods of attempting to make her let go. "Hana _can't_ know _."_

He glared at her, but stopped moving and stayed silent.

She let her hand drop, and promptly changed the subject.

"Hana, can I eat the cake?"

"Sure, after you tell what that was all about."

"What what was all about?" She parroted, blinking innocently at the annoyed female.

"The whole- ugh, nevermind. I can never get answers out of you when you're like this."

"Like what? Politely asking for the cake promised earlier by my best friend?"

"Whatever. You know what? I don't care anymore, whether that monkey is part of a dangerous crime syndicate or not." She stomped off, pausing only to grab the sad excuse of a strawberry shortcake Hikaru had made prior.

Before completely walking out of the door, Hana continued looking forward, but spoke in a tired tone to the Sasagawa. "I'm leaving, we still have class. I'll see you later."

"Wait Hana I"m-"

"Bye." The door the the nurse's office closed shut, and as it did, Hikaru felt this large, lingering guilt creep up that would help drive the small wedge in their friendship further.

"That's your... person?"

"My person?" Hikaru

"Your partner?"

"My- oh! No, we're not. I used to like her though, but we're better off as friends. Why do you ask?"

"You guys seemed close.

"Not to sound rude, but why are you being nice to me? You practically loathed me before."

"I'm considering that you might be an UMA."

"Oh. Okay then. I'll just... get back to class now." She edged her way to the door, giving him one last look before taking her leave.

After she left, Gokudera Hayato sighed in confusion.

"Reborn-san said she was going to be the wife of a mafia boss..."

* * *

 _Dear Hikaru,_

 _We had ties to the Mafia. That's why your father has been gone all this time, and why if you're reading these letters, I am too. Don't come look for us. Honestly, we're likely dead by now, but you and your siblings should be safe. We did hide you the best we could in that small, unnoticeable town of Namimori for a reason._

 _Now, onto the subject of Flames._

 _The full title of the Flames are Dying Will Flames, which is pretty self-explanatory. There are seven Flames in total; Sky, Sun, Storm, Rain, Lightning, Cloud, and Mist. Everyone is born with Flames, though very few actually activate them and they lie dormant forever. The reason I know you have an active Flame is because... Well, I felt it. Suddenly you were lighter in general, and once I saw you flicker with purple fire in your sleep from a nightmare._

 _Because of our family, you'll probably have an easier access to Flames than I did. Have you seen how, for lack of a better word, extreme your brother is? Ryohei unintentionally uses Flames of the Sun all the time. You'd think it would tire him out, but no. All he's doing is replenishing his energy and continuously improving._

 _It's highly unlikely that you have just one Flame. My guess is either primary Cloud, secondary Sun, or vice versa. Your father was a Sun, after all._

 _Since that's probably more than enough information to process for the moment, (I know, magical fire exists, it was weird at first to me as well,) I'll continue this in a different letter._

 _With all my love,_

 _Sasagawa Natsumi_

* * *

Again, I'd really like to apologize for my less-than-professional reply, but if any of y'all had some similar questions, hopefully they were answered. ALSO 290 FOLLOWERS FOR S.A.S. HOLY SHIT YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING AND I'M GLAD Y'ALL ENJOY WHAT I WRITE FOR HIKARU'S STORY! THANK YOU SO MUCH!

~ TheAngelicPyro


	16. Author's Note

Hello, and to start this I would like to apologize for what I'm going to do.

I am not going to continue this story. The plot isn't that great, I introduced far too many elements that were highly unnecessary, and after two years, I'm just not happy with the direction it's going in.

So, I've decided to do a rewrite that hopefully ends up better than this version. If you'll stick with me, it's extremely appreciated but I understand if you simply aren't interested in Hikaru's story anymore.

Thank you for reading Sparkles Are Scary, and I hope you understand why I'm leaving this the way I am.

Thank you.

~ TheAngelicPyro


End file.
